AiShiTeRu
by Zexan Okaru
Summary: Je t'aime  fut la première mais aussi dernière chose que put dire Riku à Vanitas, son grand amour. Recueil de quatre textes Ai-Shi-Te-Ru.
1. Intro

**AiShiTeRu.**

« _Je t'aime_ » fut la première mais aussi dernière chose que put dire Riku à Vanitas, son grand amour.

Recueil de quatre textes Ai-Shi-Te-Ru.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les jeux etc d'où sont tirés les « héros » de cette fiction appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix et Disney.

_Ô Toi lecteur de cette fiction lit ces mots avant de te lancer dedans ! _

Si tu aimes la logique, l'ordre des choses et que tout soit fluide dans ton esprit d'un seul coup, je te conseille de lire dans l'ordre suivant :  
_Te-Ai-Ru-Shi._

Si tu es un peu maso, et que tu aimes vraiment ça, hé bien lis dans l'ordre des chapitres, n'est-ce pas fabuleux que de tout connecter soi-même ? ;)

Les quatre textes sont liés mais peuvent être lus indépendamment.

Enfin, voilà, bonne lecture ! :D


	2. Ai comme amour

**Ai comme amour.**

Riku aimait Vanitas comme jamais il avait osé aimer un jour. Oui, il l'aimait vraiment. Oh bien sûr, par le passé il avait déjà connu l'amour, comme la petite Kairi, il avait déjà eu d'autres relations, Sora pour n'en citer qu'un, mais celle-ci, elle était complètement différente. Non pas parce que son amour était un fou à lier, mais parce qu'il y avait une passion intense entre les deux hommes. Riku aimait sincèrement Vanitas.

Vanitas lui ? Hé bien, il l'aimait aussi, d'une certaine façon, à sa manière. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la haine après tout. Il était la moitié de Ventus, l'homme plus pur que de la neige fraîchement tombée. Cela le dérangeait-il, d'être la moitié de cet homme, et non pas l'amour de Riku. Cela même l'étonnait, au début ce n'était pas facile entre les deux hommes. En effet, il n'y avait que de la haine entre eux, une haine tellement folle que jamais il n'aurait cru que l'autre lui vole un jour un baiser. La question était sur toutes les lèvres d'ailleurs : Comment était-ce possible ? Vanitas ne le savait pas non plus. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il aimait le contact de l'argenté, il aimait sa présence et détestait les autres se rapprochant trop de ce dernier. Vanitas était possessif, voire de façon maladive, auprès de Riku. Vanitas aussi, aimait – sincèrement ? – Riku.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an, qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient même un petit studio tous les deux, sur l'Île du Destin. Magnifique. Autant dire simplement que leur relation était, _spéciale_. Riku avait connu les Ténèbres, et savait parfaitement ce qu'était ce côté là de la personnalité. Instable, oui, c'était la bonne réponse. Un coup d'un caractère passable – gentil serait trop fort comme terme – puis soudainement très énervé – sans raison apparente, enfin sauf pour le concerné. Toutes les excuses possibles étaient raison de divergence entre eux. La jalousie, la possessivité et la froideur du noiraud étaient souvent les principales, non pas que cela dérangeait vraiment l'argenté – au contraire – mais Vanitas avait la fâcheuse tendance à bouder. Mignon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le ténébreux faisait fondre – littéralement – son amour, quand il le surprenait le matin avec des baisers ou quand parfois, réfléchissant un peu trop, jouait avec ses doigts. Contrairement aux apparences qu'il pouvait donner, Vanitas remettait souvent en cause sa véritable nature, par peur de blesser Riku. Ce dernier, quant à lui, avait totalement confiance en l'être des ténèbres, non pas parce qu'il était amoureux, mais bien parce que cet idiot l'avait protégé en se blessant à maintes reprises. Étonnant.

Somme toute, bien qu'ils possédaient une relation assez inédite, les deux s'aimaient. Ô dieu comme ils s'aimaient. Ils imaginaient un avenir à deux, des voyages – romantique ? – et d'autres projets, toujours à deux. Rien ni personne ne pouvaient les séparer, ensemble unis à jamais, envers et contre tous.


	3. Shi comme mort

**Shi comme mort.**

La bataille faisait rage dans la Nécropole des Keyblade. Face à lui, deux chemins, l'un menant à son meilleur ami, l'autre aux anciens maîtres. Sora hésita juste un court instant, mais Riku était avant tout sa priorité. Non plus amoureuse comme certains pouvaient le penser, mais bien amicale. C'était comme une rupture convenue entre les deux, acceptant cela tout naturellement et reprenant leur relation comme avant. Sora se mit à courir en sa direction. Il se battait contre son clone, Dark Riku, mais aussi Xigbar et Ansem, c'était bien sa veine. Mickey le soutenait. De l'autre côté se trouvait Aqua et Ventus, ni plus ni moins contre Vanitas et Terra-Nort. Le châtain ne doutait en aucun cas de leurs capacités à tous, mais, s'inquiétait davantage pour Riku. En effet, depuis la disparition de son amant dans sa vie, l'argenté avait un comportement un peu étrange, se laissant parfois aller du côté des ténèbres. Non, bien sûr, Riku avait un cœur fort, mais tout le monde doutait de sa capacité à ne pas finalement sombrer à nouveau lors d'une de ses soirées de solitude et de tristesse.

Sora arriva pile au bon moment, là où les trois autres commencèrent à bien leurs infliger des dégâts. Riku montrait plus que bien son état de fatigue et de stress. Il était déjà à bout. Beaucoup de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête, notamment Vanitas. Il n'avait qu'une peur, le retrouver, pire, le perdre à jamais.

Dès son arrivé, les choses tournèrent à leurs avantages. Le combat était devenu plus équilibré et Ansem se retira bien vite, pour rejoindre son original. Après plusieurs techniques bien maîtrisées, de duo avec Riku, ils arrivèrent à vaincre leurs ennemis. Xigbar offrit un petit discours d'adieux – merci – et disparut. Dark Riku fut quant à lui vaincu par Néo, l'autre clone de Riku, en offrant la réplique pour sauver Naminé. Le monstre disparut en silence.

Sora sourit brièvement à Riku, et affirma qu'ils devaient, lui et Mickey, se reposer. La suite allait être plus difficile. L'argenté au début refusa – quelque part il espérait toujours pouvoir ramener Vanitas. Sora refusa de la tête et partit en courant, pour aider l'autre combat qui avait déjà bien commencé.

Mickey s'assit un peu pour reprendre ses esprits, suite à l'attaque perturbante de Xigbar. Riku, lui ne tenait pas en place, et contre la volonté de son ami, se mit pourtant à le suivre. Il restait un peu en retraite, mais au fond, il le savait, que Vanitas était présent.

Le noiraud ainsi que son acolyte d'une joute, Terra-Nort, menaient le combat face à leurs adversaires. Trop facile, devait penser l'être des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais cru mener cette fois-ci aussi facilement, vue la petite déroutée qu'il s'était pris lors du réveil de Ventus. Il n'attendait pas l'aide de l'autre et d'ailleurs ne visait en aucun cas Aqua, qui elle, était prise pour cible par Terra-Nort. Parfait.

Le combat atteignait son apogée quand Sora arriva, fièrement et brandissant sa clef pour les aider. Entre Vanitas et Sora, cela n'avait jamais été une histoire d'amour, bien au contraire. Trop jaloux l'un de l'autre au final. Aqua semblait un peu plus soulagée et assurée depuis l'arrivée du châtain dans le combat. Pourtant, au fond de Vanitas, une lueur d'espoir naquit, comme s'il attendait que Riku débarquait parmi eux et le tirait de cette merde. Il comprit bien assez vite, surtout grâce aux coups de rage des trois autres, qu'il avait été exclu définitivement de ce monde-ci. La lumière ne l'accueillerait plus jamais. En même temps, il avait trahi la confiance des uns, et voulut tuer les autres. Pas étonnant.

Riku observait de loin, et reconnut parfaitement la tenu de son amour. Oh oui, il avait envie de venir et le secourir, mais quelque part, ne deviendrait-il pas un traître à faire une chose pareille ? Il était tiraillé de part et d'autre par plusieurs sentiments opposés. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Terra-Nort fut le premier hors combat, à avoir succombé à la rage des maîtres, mais surtout de son propre sans-cœur, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que l'original. Il se rebella de ses ordres et combattit ainsi à leur côté, c'était devenu un combat totalement injuste, quatre contre un, le ténébreux désespérait déjà. Il gardait pourtant un sourire satisfait et continuait ses provocations, il ne fallait pas gâcher ce jour-là.

Le combat battait à son plein. Lancement de sorts complexes et techniques bien trop efficaces se mélangeaient assez rapidement. Vanitas tenait le bout, mais arriva malheureusement l'heure du coup de grâce. Oui, le signal de la fin. Sora fut pris d'un énorme doute, mais encore plus quand il vit son meilleur ami courir subitement vers eux.

Riku avait comprit, quand il vit Vanitas tomber à genoux face aux autres, que c'était fini. Plus qu'un seul coup, bien porté et bien placé pour l'achever, et il n'existerait plus. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas permettre quelque chose comme cela, et son corps avait réagi tout seul, comme par automatisme. Il courait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, malgré la fatigue, ses jambes tremblantes et la douleur de ses blessures du combat précédent. Il espérait arriver à temps, avant le drame. Quand il fut à hauteur, Sora l'avait remarqué et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. L'étonnement se fit ressentir.

Sora se retourna bien rapidement, il devait porter le coup final, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Ce fut Ventus qui se porta volontaire de surcroît. Il était déjà en garde, regardant presque de manière glaçante le noiraud à terre. L'autre lui répondait d'un sourire narquois, comme à son habitude. Ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois, montrer des sentiments celui-là ? Le châtain voulut s'interposer, voulut parler, agir, réagir, être efficace et utile pour son meilleur ami et pourtant …

Le tintement de la keyblade résonna sourdement dans le champs de bataille. Ventus venait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne l'avait pas fait dans le but d'être un sadique répugnant mais parce que la situation nécessitait une telle action. Son double maléfique allait être libéré des chaînes de l'enfer qu'il portait.

Sora était stupéfié en voyant cela. Mélange de colère, haine et incompréhension s'emparèrent de lui. Il voulut hurler contre le blond, lui déballer sa rancœur si soudaine, et pourtant, il ne put rien dire. L'argenté faisait déjà face à eux.

Un lourd silence était maintenant présent. Aqua et Ventus se regardèrent, sans rien dire, pire encore, Vanitas, se désintégrant petit à petit avait perdu son sourire satisfait et son pédant qu'on lui connaissait. Il regardait Riku, avec un air que personne ne lui connaissait. Il voulut parler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche devenue soudainement si sèche. Son cœur battait de plus en plus doucement, il avait tellement de choses à dire à son amant, sa moitié, son âme-sœur, mais le temps lui était compté. Putain, il regrettait déjà tous les choix qu'il avait fait, depuis l'instant où Ventus a été mentionné. Une pulsion plus qu'incontrôlable l'avait poussé à partir. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il sourit, tristement et amèrement. Quelques larmes finirent par s'échapper de ses yeux ambrés.

Les deux maîtres de la keyblade ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'ils se passaient, stupéfait de voir l'être de ténèbres pleurer comme cela. Ils surent pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas parler, ne pas interrompre ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Riku s'approcha doucement de Vanitas. Il lui caressa d'un geste doux la joue, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et surtout ne pas se forcer à parler. Le brun pleurait à chaudes larmes, disparaissant de plus en plus. Il le savait qu'un jour il finirait par blesser, mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal. Tant de projets foutus en l'air, tant de rêves et d'amour oubliés pour quoi au final ? Une vengeance sans but ni valeur, qui jamais n'aurait pu assouvir. Quel con.

L'argenté lui caressait encore la joue qui devint plus transparente, presque l'ombre d'un souvenir si heureux. Il finit par pleurer à son tour, sans pour autant rompre le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Riku lui déposa un bref baiser sur le front, au moment où le noiraud lui lâcha presque silencieusement un adieu. L'être de lumière fixait son opposé comme pour se tatouer à l'encre noire dans sa mémoire son visage. Un dernier sourire fut échanger, une dernière caresse, et une seule phrase prononcée «_ Je t'aime _». Vanitas disparut, ne laissant que derrière lui, une marque indélébile de son passage.

Dans ses mains à présent ne restait plus qu'une feuille de papier ambré, comme les yeux de Vanitas. C'était exactement le même papier que la première fois et la même manière par ailleurs. Rien n'était écrit dessus, pourtant il signifiait tellement. C'était sa manière à lui, de dire à Riku qu'il l'aimait.

Il serra tendrement le morceau de feuille contre son cœur et ferma doucement les yeux, laissant de nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues déjà bien humides. «_ Je t'aime Vanitas _».


	4. Te comme aider

**Te comme aider.**

Pluto tenait une lettre dans sa gueule, indiquant le chemin à suivre, ce que Sora fit avec sa troupe, composée de Dingo et Donald. Il avait décidé de suivre le chien sans penser aux conséquences, et peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il réfléchisse à cela avant. Il s'était retrouvé dans le manoir, non pas n'importe lequel, mais bien celui de l'organisation. Ce fut à ce moment là, que tout partit dériva, et rapidement qui plus est.

À contrario Riku lui, avait décidé de vaincre seul les ténèbres en lui, du moins, les accepter, en partie. Il voulait avancer, et trouver par lui même le chemin qui mène à l'aube, et donc fit un exil dans l'autre monde, celui de la plage froide et sombre.

Sora quant à lui, affrontait un à un les membres de l'organisation, sans savoir qu'il était en réalité, manipulé. Un Riku, bien plus sombre que l'original se présenta à lui, dans l'intention de l'achever. Une lutte à mort se déclencha de ce fait. Sora l'emporta haut la main. Néo-Riku, comme il se faisait appeler, disparut.

Une déchirure dans le cœur de Riku fut atroce et prononcée. Une partie de lui, quelque chose d'inimaginable, disparut. Pourquoi ? Qu'était-ce ? L'argenté se tordait de douleur sur la plage, suffoquant presque. Un rire moqueur se fit soudainement entendre. Qui était-ce ?

Sora continuait son aventure, avec ses amis, ils avaient enfin découvert toute la vérité, Naminé, le contrôle de mémoire, Néo-Riku lié à Riku, tout. Il en tomba un peu des nues, sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait à son ami. Surtout que depuis sa possession par Ansem, tout était devenu étrange, lui en premier. Ce fut plus ou moins comme cela, qu'ils ont fini par rompre.

Le rire continuait froidement dans l'air sombre des ténèbres. Riku se retourna en appelant sa keyblade à combattre. La voix ne l'inspirait pas. Bien au contraire. Vanitas. C'était lui, qui riait fortement.

Le noiraud ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas, mais il le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux ambrés. Riku ne bronchait pas, il restait en garde, attendant que le fou se lance sur lui. Vanitas ressemblait trait pour trait à Sora, qui perturbait quelque peu Riku. Et si, cet individu et le châtain étaient liés après tout. Il ne voulut pas le combattre, par peur de faire souffrir inutilement son meilleur ami. Ce fut un choix difficile, mais il acceptait cela avec calme.

Sora avait enfin réussi à sortir du manoir et cherchait désespérément un signe de Riku. La ville de Traverse étant son refuge, il y faisait souvent halte. Mais aucune trace de l'argenté n'était visible.

L'adolescent observait toujours son rival, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il le détestait. Vraiment. Profondément. Croyant pourtant qu'il avait un quelque rapport avec Sora, il le prit par le bras, le tira et le força à traverser un couloir obscur. Il les utilisait qu'en cas de force majeure et là, c'en était un.

Vanitas suivait, sans rien dire mais affichait pourtant un grand sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Il aimait bien cette situation, être sauvé des ténèbres par la crédulité d'un autre. C'était parfait.

Ils arrivèrent directement à la ville de Traverse et se firent agresser par Sora. Il avait sauté sur l'argenté, lui offrant une forte étreinte, qui s'arrêta dès lors que son regard se posa sur Vanitas. Une pâle copie de lui, en plus ténébreuse.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jusqu'alors pas échangé de mots entre eux, en aucun cas l'idée leur était venue. Sora lui, en fit autrement et questionna follement le noiraud. Mille et une questions défilèrent, ne laissant presque peu de temps à Vanitas de répondre, mais il avait donné l'essentiel, en oubliant de mentionner une grosse partie de son vécu.

* * *

Le temps avait passé depuis l'arrivée de Vanitas, et les êtres de la lumière, ayant appris toute la vérité à son sujet, avaient finalement conclu qu'ils lui laissaient une chance. Après tout, malgré la trahison de Riku, son petit passage dans les ténèbres, ils avaient acceptés son retour et sa rédemption. En toute logique, ce fut pareil pour le noiraud.

Pourtant, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était là, Riku ne lui parlait pas. Du tout. Jamais. Une intense haine s'était instaurée entre eux, sans raison valable de surcroît. Le seul lien qu'ils avaient était par le biais de Sora, qui lui, comme à son habitude, parlait à tout le monde sans gêne.

Quand ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, ils demandaient à Sora de demander à l'autre. Pour les missions qu'ils avaient, c'était le silence absolu qui dominait. Ils se battaient dans une harmonie parfaite, mais n'échangeait pas mot. C'était toujours un succès, mais dans un silence mortel.

La nature véritable du fou revenait parfois, un peu trop violemment pour que les personnes de la lumière puisse gérer tout ceci. Seul Riku avait une certaine présence qui le calmait. Pourquoi ? Nul le savait mais c'était suffisant pour le ramener à la raison.

Vanitas appréciait – un peu – sa nouvelle vie, loin du monde d'où il venait. Il aimait avoir une chambre, un lit, manger, être traité comme humain à part entière. Il était prêt à changer pour vivre ici. Seulement, parfois l'envie de meurtre lui revenait. Une chance encore qu'il ne vivait pas dans un monde trop clair, lui brûlant la peau et l'esprit de sainte lumière.

* * *

Une nouvelle mission était tombée pour le duo improbable, une mission plus dangereuse et compliquée, car il leur fallait retourner dans les ténèbres. La tension commençait à se faire ressentir par les deux hommes, qui n'avaient ni l'envie ni l'intention de retourner là-bas. Yen Sid l'avait ordonné et les ordres étaient indiscutables. Vanitas n'aimait pas ce type, quant à Riku, il ne pensait rien de particulier sur le vieil homme.

La plage était fidèle à elle même, froide et silencieuse. Personne n'était là, à part quelques sans-cœurs téméraires qu'ils réduisirent en cendre en deux trois coups de clefs. Vanitas invoquait souvent ses créatures, qui vivaient que par le biais de ses émotions. Parfois il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, et quand les créatures devenaient dangereuse aussi bien pour les ennemis qu'eux, Riku savait que le noiraud craquait. Ce fut à cet instant précis, que les Nescient devenaient dangereux. Il lui fallait calmer son acolyte avant que quelque chose de dramatique n'arrivait.

Riku se posait plusieurs questions, alors que le noiraud devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il allait sombrer de nouveau, sûrement parce qu'il était encore jeune et facilement manipulable, mais aussi sûrement par la tension des lieux où ils se trouvaient.

Panique à bord, les mots, le raisonnement, plus rien ne venait. Les Nescient étaient de plus en plus nombreux, Vanitas perdait peu à peu l'esprit,et Riku, pauvre Riku, restait tétanisé face à la situation. Pourtant, il ouvrit enfin la bouche, il l'ouvrit pour dire trois mots, les trois premiers qui commencèrent quelque chose de nouveau, une belle histoire, une sincère histoire, un rêve. « Je t'aime ! »

Les mots avaient l'effet d'un calmant instantané sur le noiraud. Première fois que l'argenté lui parlait pour lui dire une telle chose, une chose qui semblait horrible mais qui pourtant, réchauffait dangereusement le cœur. Il n'avait pas su répondre mais les Nescient en disaient plus que le fou ne le croyait. Leur docilité revenue, leur calme et l'attention qu'ils portaient désormais sur les deux hommes, signifiaient le retour de l'esprit de Vanitas. Il chercha dans ses poches et lui tendit juste un morceau de papier, ambré, exactement comme ses yeux. Riku le prit, avec beaucoup d'interrogations, attendant qu'il lui expliquait ce que c'était. En balbutiant difficilement, il cracha que ça voulait dire la même chose. L'argenté avait sourit, juste sourit, et lui offrit un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Vanitas ne savait pas réellement encore ce qu'il se passait, mais il aimait.

Trois mots, trois simples mots qui permirent à commencer une histoire, de sauver le cœur meurtri par les ténèbres de Vanitas. Ces mêmes trois mots qui cachaient de puissants sentiments, offrirent une chance à ce duo improbable, qui désormais, était un couple. Oui, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, et les jugements des autres, ne les empêcheraient jamais de vivre ensemble leur vie.


	5. Ru comme exil

**Ru comme exil.**

Xehanort était revenu, l'original et non ses pâles copies. Le bougre avait tout prévu depuis le départ. La destruction de ses clones, la perte du Kingdom Hearts factice, la destruction complète de l'organisation, tout, vraiment tout était ce qu'imaginait le fou. Il espérait que tout cela arrive, et pour faire quoi ? Revenir, plus fort – et plus fou – pour mieux invoquer le royaume. La guerre des keyblade devait commencer, voilà ce qu'il avait annoncé à Mickey. Il fallait à la souris alors sept guerriers de Lumière, quant à l'autre, treize réceptacles des Ténèbres, aussi bien pour accueillir son âme que convier Kingdom Hearts pour détruire tous les mondes – pour mieux recommencer, avait-il précisé. Il fallait alors se battre et tout se passa rapidement.

D'abord rassembler sept êtres de la Lumière était la priorité. Mickey avait proposé de sauver Aqua, Ventus et Terra. Sur le papier, c'était une merveilleuse idée, mais dans les faits, il en manquait un. Non pas parce qu'il était mort – quoique ? – mais parce qu'il faisait parti des treize autres. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient prévu de le sauver, pendant la guerre. Soit.

Aqua était revenue des Ténèbres et avait conduit Sora auprès de son très cher ami, afin de le libérer de son profond sommeil. Une personne normale se serait déjà réveillée au moins cent fois, face au vacarme du combat qu'il y eut dans la salle, mais Ventus lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il supplia le châtain d'utiliser son pouvoir de l'éveil. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et le blond mit fin à la joute. Merveilleux.

La cause de ce brouhaha ? Vanitas. Il était là, attendant sagement que les personnes lumineuses sauvent le blond. Oh oui, il attendait cela depuis longtemps maintenant, plus de dix ans, que Ventus revienne et qu'il puisse enfin se venger de lui. Il s'était senti humilié la première fois, quand le gringalet gagna face à lui. Il était bien plus impressionnant et dangereux que la demi-portion que formait Ven – de son point de vue bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sora revoyait Vanitas, mais s'était retenu de prévenir son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le blesser ou lui faire donner l'espoir qu'il revienne un jour. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la véritable nature du noiraud reprit le dessus, surtout le jour où il apprit l'objectif de sauver sa moitié. Oh bien sûr que le fou était enjoué face à la nouvelle, même trop heureux, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Le soir où Yen Sid parla des anciens maîtres de la keyblade, Vanitas disparut de la circulation. Triste mais véridique. Il avait fui et renié toute cette lumière, il avait laissé tomber Riku – sans mot d'adieux – et reprit ses fonctions d'origine auprès de son ancien maître. Mais tous ces détails, la présence de Vanitas et la relation des deux hommes, étaient devenus tabous, comme une interdiction implicite de l'argenté d'en parler. Vanitas était donc à jamais banni de tous les mondes où la lumière régnait en maître. Aqua et Ventus n'étaient alors pas au courant de tout ceci, un mal pour un bien, car personne n'était réellement sûrs qu'ils survivent au choc émotionnel. Ce fut ce jour-ci d'ailleurs, que Riku oublia tous ses rêves à deux, se concentrant davantage sur ses amis que sur le reste. Sa priorité était de les protéger.

Et enfin, la guerre commença réellement. Le monde où tout devait se finir était celui où tout avait commencé : La Nécropole des Keyblade. Un endroit parfait pour se battre à mort.


End file.
